Itachi is: A shark's blog
by Kit Marin
Summary: My partner and me...where to start?


Itachi Uchiha  
>A cold hearted, stern faced, no nonsense man, grade A shinobi and an S-ranked criminal with his name and face in everyones mouth and eyes. He was known for being fearless and emotionless…well one shark man knowns better.<p>

Hello, My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. I am a six foot tall shark man, don't as me how, I don't know and I don't want to know either, im going to assume it was a freak accident, and I'm also Itachi-san's partner. Well, he'd kill me if he knew I told you, but I'm far more than that. I'm Itachi-san's lover, polar opposite and, in times like this, his protector and comforter.

Now Itachi is a genius, easily the smartest man I've ever met, so I'd never expected him to have any irrational fears of anything at all, and even if he did I never EVER suspected he'd actually react to them. Yet here we are- no wait, I guess I'd better start at the beginning huh?

We were headed on another mission because pein-sama wanted these people killed, same old same old for us. He took out the traps and people that posed a threat to me and I blew through the center, killing the physically strongest of them because it's fun and itachi-san prefers I do that sort of work and save him from any unnecessary work. I personally think he lets me do that work because he knows I enjoy it, but he'd never admit to doing something nice like that for me so I don't know for sure. Heh.

Anyway, we finished our mission with the usual results. No one survives, I get my blood and itachi gets whatever it is itachi gets out of a fight. A rush maybe, an ego boost…erm…exercise? Hell I don't know. That's too far into the mind of itachi for even me to understand. Whatever, we were headed back and my gills moved, yes they're gills and yes they work, shut up, anyway, they moved and that usually means rain so I started looking around right away for the clouds with the lines underneath. Well when we made it around the corner there were these BLACK clouds, not even dark grew, pure black. One hell of a storm. Anyway usually when theres a little shower we keep going, a big storm…well we'd never been through one before, usually tobi and zetsu get sent in really bad weather because zetsu can root into wherever he wants and tobi is….well…tobi. That or they use kakuzu and hidan, kakuzu never bitches if he gets paid and hidan…well he always bitches so we all just ignore him at this point.

Sorry I keep trailing off, but we were walking along and saw that storm and all of a sudden itachi seemed a lot more alert so I get nervous. When itachi's on alert that means enemies so I started looking around for whoever was targeting us but I didn't see anyone, that didn't help me calm down anymore since itachi could sense someone before I could see them, but itachi didn't whisper the usual warning to me or make any movement that said to be careful, he just started walking towards this little inn down the road where we'd come. This was weird to me but I didn't ask questions, never question itachi-san he hates that, and just followed him. Konan and deidara always make fun of me for that, they call be itachi's six foot tall rough skinned puppy. Its not funny damn it! If they were itachis partner they'd obey him and follow him the same way!

Argh, trailed off again, sorry. Well itachi went into this inn and got a room, went upstairs and sat on the bed facing away from the window. At this point I figured out we were staying the night and set our stuff down nice and neat in the little wardrobe thing they had in the room then sat on the bed beside itachi, looking out of the window and wondering how bad the storm would be. Hopefully there wouldn't be a tornado or something, that would really suck. Well obviously we'd be alright…cant say the same for the normal people or the inn though.

So we're just sitting there, letting my mind trail off and the next thing I see this bright flash and count the seconds until theres this really loud rumble of thunder…at first I thought I was just going crazy and feeling and hearing things but then the second rumble happened…

I glanced over at itachi and my jaw hit the damn floor. I mean I don't get surprised easy but you don't see itachi shiver without a negative tempature around you and certainly not because of thunder and…itachi never ever whimpered….well…*ahem* okay so he never whimpered in fear. Hehehe….yeah. *Cough*

Well this is where I started, Itachi sitting beside me, a little shiver running through him every time there was that loud rumble, tiny noises escaping occasionally, a lot smaller now that I was looking at him. I hate myself for thinking it, but at that moment I wanted the thunder louder, stronger, more often. Seeing emotion on itachi is wonderful, and I'd seen traces of love and lust on him, lots of hate and irritation and the occasional amusement but…fear? Only once, and then I didn't want it there. That's another story entirely though…a much higher rated story.

Anyway, itachi-san often says that I think too loud, guess it must be true since the thunder obviously heard me. I swear the next rumble shook the whole inn and before I knew it Itachi was in my arms, snuggled under my chin and against my chest with my cloak ripped open. I don't know how he got there so fast but it didn't matter anway. I moved into the center of the bed and pulled him as close as I could. God he was so cute like that, actually acting afraid with his hands pressed over his ears like a little kid…and it didn't help that I could imagine a chibi itachi doing the same thing, snuggled up against some woman that would have been his mother. He must have been an adorable child…

Argh! My mind just can't stay on track can it? Well the damn storn must have liked me, because it was there for a really long time, most of the night I think, but I didn't pay it too much attention, I was far too busy hugging my weasel. After about half an hour I couldn't take it anymore. As cute as itachi was being I hated to see him afraid like that, so I started petting his hair to calm him down. See itachi-san is really vain about his hair, its his ego, and like every man on the face of the planet he loves having his ego stroked, hehe. That and he has a very sensitive scalp and between that and my rough fingers…well he seems to appreciate it.

So there we were, ace criminals snuggled together, one of them freaking out because of a storm. We must have been quite a sight. Well itachi finally started to calm down, uncovering his ears and just flinching every time the thunder growled at us, I guess I distracted him pretty well though. Anyway one thing led to another and…well needless to say itachi didn't care much about the storm by the time we passed out, and in the morning it had passed and we could go home.

Now Itachi-san is a cold, strict and powerful ninja and stronger than I am, much smarter too. He doesn't let anything stop him and refuses to let anyone see him like I got to see him that night…both ways, hehehe. Well, needless to say itachi is a wonderful partner and lover, and I am officially the luckiest shark in the world.

…crap…um…Itachi just found this on the computer so…I'm also the shark on the couch tonight. Im gonna go try and distract him again. Wish me luck!

-Kisame


End file.
